The Repair Girl
by daughterofposeidon1498
Summary: a certain saytar finds Leo's sister. Will she be given a quest? Set between the Son of Neptune and Mark of Athena.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN**

Leo, Annabeth, Piper and Jason were discussing the quest and how to get to camp Jupiter. . "Grover is on the way back with a new demigod" announced Mr.D. "Do you know their name?" asked Annabeth "Yes, her name is Isabelle Valdez." said the wine dude. "You have a sister?" Jason asked Leo. "Yes, she was put to another foster parent after mom died. She's 14" explained Leo. "Well, we already know who her god parent is, Hephaestus." said Piper.


	2. Chapter 2

"What if the other demigods don't like me?" I asked Grover, who's a saytar. "Don't worry Isabelle, your brother Leo is going to be there." said Grover. I smiled, after all a lot happened today. I was walking home from school with Grover when a giant appeared and said "Isabelle Valdez, Gaea will be very happy when I bring you back to her." I remembered from Greek mythology class that Gaea was the goddess of the earth. Then the giant lunged for me with his hammer, and I don't know how but a huge flame came from my hand but it didn't effect the giant. Then, Grover and I started running. Once we were in Grover's car he explained everything. " Who's my dad?" I asked. "Seeing that you just summoned fire and are Leo's sister, Hephaestus the god of fire and craftsmanship is your dad." replied Grover.  
I walked through the entrance of Camp Half Blood, and saw Leo waiting for me. "Leo!" I yelled and and ran to give him a hug. "I'm so glad Grover found you." said Leo. "Who are your friends?" I asked, noticing the three other demigods behind them. "That blonde guy is Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter, the brunette is Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, and the Blonde girl is Annabeth Chase; daughter of Athena." explained Leo. "I'm Isabelle Valdez, and since I can summon fire, I guess I'm a daughter of Hephaestus." I said.  
"Grover told me you ran into a giant, what did it look like?" asked Jason. "He said something about Gaea being happy when he brings me to her, and it had amour, and serpents for legs and when my fire hit it, it didn't affect him. " I said. "Sounds like Mimas, Gaea's anti- Hephaestus son." said Annabeth. "Gaea, I won't let you or your giant kids hurt my sister" muttered Leo under his breath. Leo could hear dirt face's faint voice. "The war god wants revenge on Hephaestus, so he joined me" whispered Gaea. Leo growled. "Um Leo, why did you growl?" asked Jason. "Gaea just told me that the war god joined her and wants revenge on dad." said Leo. "Ares." said Piper. "Why?" I asked. " I don't know." said Leo.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bedtime demigods, everyone to their cabins." announced Mr. D "Wine dude, where's the Hephaestus cabin?" I asked Mr.D ( Annabeth told me to call him that). "Maybelle Valdez, do NOT call me wine dude, and Leo will show you." "It's Isabelle." I corrected. "Whatever." replied Mr.D. "Annabeth told me that Mr.D calls her boyfriend Peter Johnson, and he's been here since he was 12." said Leo. "Poor Mr.D." I said with a chuckle. "Here we are, cabin nine" said Leo. Dad's cabin is pretty neat, I thought. Leo showed me my bunk and I got in bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Isabelle, it's your dad" I heard a voice, and woke up. There was Hephaestus,standing in front of my bunk. I pinched myself nope, not dreaming. "Come outside." said Hephaestus. "Why did you come?" I asked my dad. "Dionysus told me about the giant." he replied. "Why does Ares want revenge on you?" I asked . "A thousand years ago, Aphrodite was Ares girlfriend but she left him because she loved me and I loved her." explained Hephaestus. "Leo said something about a quest and defeating Gaea, thats maybe why Ares wants me because dirt face needs Leo for something." I said. "That could be it." replied Hephaestus. "What about Aphrodite's children, is Piper in danger?, surely Ares wants revenge on the the goddess of love." I said. "Gaea only mentioned dad, I think Aphrodite's kids are safe"I turned and saw Leo. "Were you eavesdropping?" I asked. "Yes, and we are the only children of Hephaestus that can summon fire in a hundred years." replied Leo. "You two better get to bed." said Hephaestus and he vanished.  
Leo and I went back to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hephaestus visited you last night." said Jason at breakfast. "Yes, and he told us the reason Ares wants revenge." said Leo. "Why?" asked Piper. "A thousand years ago, Aphrodite was Ares girlfriend, Aphrodite left him because she loved dad, and dad loved her." I explained. A tough looking girl walked over to our table. "I got a message from my dad for the Valdez's, he already passed it to Hephaestus" said a daughter of Ares. "That's Clarisse Larue" whispered Annabeth. "Well, spit it out." said Leo "Ares wants Hephaestus to make him a weapon that can help Gaea destroy Olympus or he won't see Isabelle again." said Clarisse. "Ares has to get me first." I said. Clarisse left.  
At the arena, i saw and blonde golden eyed girl who looked around my age. "What's your name?" she asked. "Isabelle Valdez. I'm a daughter of Hephaestus " I said. "I'm Olivia Crest, daughter of Apollo." she said. "You're Leo's sister. If you get a quest, can I go with you?" asked Olivia. "Yes." I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

After battle training, Leo decided to show me the ship he was building, the Argo II. "This is the ship you are going to New Rome on?" I asked. "Yep." Leo replied. "Isabelle, your needed at the big house" said Annabeth. I ran to the big house. Jason told me that this is where demigods go to get their quests I thought. "Isabelle,it is time you were given your first quest." said Mr.D. "Hephaestus's celestial bronze anvil has been stolen and you were chosen to go find it." "Okay, but who stole it?" I asked. "Mimas and Elatreus, the anti Hephaestus and anti Apollo giants ." replied Mr.D. "Where are they?" I asked. "We believe they are on Acrodectes Peak, in Fresno County California." replied the wine dude. "Leo said that the demigod who receives the quest can take two others." I said. "Yes. I suggest you take Leo and your friend who's Apollo's daughter. What's her name?" said Mr.D. "Olivia Crest" I replied. I met Olivia the second day of camp, she's the same age as me. Olivia can also heal wounds with her hands. "I was going to take them anyways" I said."Good, you leave tomorrow." I walked out of the big house to tell Leo and Ava.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you guys have everything, expecially your weapons?" asked Leo. I looked at my silver handled molten iron sword thats disguised as a silver bracelet. Olivia made sure she had her gold bow and sonic arrows, which were hidden in her backpack. "Yes, we got everything," I replied. "How are we getting to California?" asked Olivia. "Festus." replied Leo. We got on Festus and made our way to California.

"How are we supposed to defeat two giants that were created to destroy dad and Apollo?" I asked. "We will figure out a way, is there anything in mythology that can help us?" asked Olivia. "I don't know but we will figure it out." Said Leo. Festus puffed. "Leo, I think the dragon needs a break." Olivia said. "Agreed." said Leo. He landed Festus in a garage, by a house just outside of New York. " Are you sure that nobody's here?" I asked my brother. "Yes, the owners have not been here in a while." replied Leo. I didn't want to use the beds, so I lit the fireplace and fell asleep on the couch with my sword beside me. Leo was tossing and turning in his sleep. His nightmare consisted of Ares having Isabelle as hostage, and Leo not being able to help her because he was trapped inside a rock cave. "Leo, are you ok?" he looked and saw Olivia. "Yeah, I'm fine just a nightmare." replied Leo. "Anyways it's morning, and we have an avil to find." said Olivia.


	8. Chapter 8

I took out a dramacha and put it in the sink. Leo told me that you can send an iris message. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow accept my offering, Show me Annabeth Chase at Camp Half Blood. I said. Annabeth appeared in the water. "Hey Leo, Isabelle and Olivia, what do you need?" she asked. "We need to know how to defeat the giants who were born to oppose dad and Apollo." I said. "Is there anything in mythology that can help us?" asked Olivia. "In the way against the gods, Hephaestus killed Mimas with a volley of molton iron," Explained Annabeth. "Isabelle's sword is made of molton iron," said Leo. "Isabelle will have to send Mimas back Taratus, I don't know anything about Elatreus " said Annabeth. My first quest and I have to defeat the giant born to get rid of dad I thought. "We need to get going, bye Annabeth." said Leo.


End file.
